Falling away with you
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: [Trois petites filles] Après leur majorité et sa sortie de maison de correction, Lilia repense à Pauline... Shojoai


**Falling Away With You**

_**Fandom : **3 Petites Filles, film de Jean-Loup Hubert - Donc il n'y a qu'une partie qui soit à moi... (PAs grand chose... Oui, c'est le disclaimer...)  
**Pairing :** Lilia x Pauline - YURI donc.

* * *

_

Pauline était là, sur le rebord de la falaise, en larmes. Les policiers sont venus nous chercher, parce qu'elle a déclaré entre deux sanglots « Je veux voir Lilia, Je veux voir Lilia et Lucie. »  
Elle a refusé de s'asseoir sur la bordure. 

Elle dominait les eaux bleues de Bonifacio.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, Paolo a commencé tout de suite. « Pauline c'est une connerie, descend de là tout de suite. »  
Elle l'a ignoré.  
Elle a ignoré Laetizia.

« C'est Lilia et Lucie que je veux ! »

On s'est approchées.  
Elle pleurait.  
Nous aussi. Lucie a lâché ma main quand on s'est approchées.

- Restez-là, pas plus près ! – ordonna Pauline  
- On est venues te chercher Pauline, allez descend !  
- Nos parents sont dans l'avion, ils vont arriver. – Ajouta la timide voix de Lucie.  
- J'm'en fous, j'veux pas les voir ! Je veux pas aller en prison ! J'veux pas rester enfermée tous les jours, j'veux pas sortir après comme une vieille. – Elle renifla  
- Tu crois que c'est plus malin de vouloir mourir ? – Lucie, reine du tact…  
- J'veux pas mourir, j'veux être Pauline, comme avant.  
- Ils gardent pas longtemps les mineurs – tentais-je – Tu n'es qu'une petite fille…  
- J'suis plus une petite fille, tu vois pas comment ils me regardent ?  
- Allez, donne-moi la main Pauline – dis-je en m'approchant – Descends s'il te plaît.  
- J'voulais plein de choses. J'voulais être la plus belle, j'voulais que tout le monde m'aime !  
- T'imagines même pas combien on t'aime ! – répondis-je  
- Si je le sais. J'voulais faire tellement de trucs… J'voulais être Jimmy Hendrix, J'voulais ouvrir une librairie pour les enfants !  
- Tu l'auras Pauline, j'te promets que tu l'auras !!! – Je lui aurais promis n'importe quoi, je voulais juste qu'elle redescende de là.  
- Non j'aurai plus rien ! – Elle sanglotait… - On va nous séparer de toute façon ! C'était bien toutes les trois, c'est con !  
- Pauline s'il te plait, donne-moi la main, descends ! – J'approchais encore un peu, lui tendant la main.  
- Lilia je t'aime !

J'ai été surprise, j'ai retiré ma main. Mes larmes ont coulé. Je me suis approchée du parapet, me tournant vers les autres. Paolo avait compris ce que je voulais faire, je l'ai vu à sa mine. Mais il ne m'en a pas empêchée. J'a rejoint Pauline en équilibre sur le parapet surplombant la mer corse.  
On tomba dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en pleurs, le vent dans nos cheveux.

Oubliées Lucie et sa petite mine choquée, oubliés les policiers, Laetizia et Paolo, oubliés nos parents, oubliée la vieille que Pauline a assommé, oublié mon mariage forcé avec Nourredine.  
J'étais bien, dans les bras de Pauline.  
Bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

On s'écarta, et elle a pris mon visage entre ses mains, j'ai pris son visage entre les miennes.  
Des sourires traversaient nos larmes.  
Front contre front, nos mains se cherchaient.

Nous sommes redescendues alors que Lucie fermait les yeux.

Dans la voiture de police, je ne peux pas quitter Pauline des yeux. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Il y avait Thibault, là. Devant une affiche avec une photo de Vanessa Paradis. Il est parti.  
Le regard vide, et dur, Pauline observait cette photo.  
La voiture l'a dépassée.  
Cette publicité, avec juste deux mots.

Le mystère…

_I think our lives have just begun_

Pauline…

J'ai 18 ans maintenant, je sors de maison de correction.  
Jamais je n'ai oublié ce moment, à Bonifacio.

Youssef a annulé mon mariage avec Nourredine, quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus vierge.  
Il m'a traitée de putain, il a embarqué tout le monde en Algérie, ils m'ont laissée toute seule.  
Pauline avait raison, ils nous ont séparées.  
Je sais que je suis sortie la première, j'étais la plus âgée.  
Les filles sortiront d'ici quelques mois.

J'ai envie de revoir la Corse, là où j'étais heureuse.  
Mon correspondant judiciaire m'a aidée à trouver un emploi là bas. La paillote du vieil obsédé qui avait voulu violer Pauline avait été incendiée, finalement. Par Alex, Rachid et Thibault ? Je ne sais pas.  
Il n'a plus rien, le vieux Léo. Il peut crever.

Pauline.  
Jamais je n'oublierai son regard perdu ce jour là. Ses yeux bleus noyés.  
Jamais je n'oublierai ses mots. « Je t'aime. »  
Un aveu perdu ? Désespéré ?  
Le pensait-elle ?  
Je lui avais avoué avec couché avec Thibault peu avant.  
Juste avant que l'on ne doive courir, avant que les quatre policiers me plaquent au sol, avant que Pauline ne courre en hurlant « Lilia ! », avant qu'elle menace de sauter du haut de cette falaise.

Nous avions agressé une vieille, nous l'avions volée. Pris sa carte bleue, vidé son compte. Pauline avait juré qu'elle la rembourserait, mais suite à un cauchemar elle était persuadée de l'avoir tuée, rongée par la culpabilité.

Il est loin le « Pauline, si on s'en sort, on se fait les plus gros Banana Split du monde ! » « Allez, viens, j' t'aime ma glace ! ».

Là, sur ce parapet, je revis incessamment ces instants.  
J'y viens souvent, j'y ai mes souvenirs.

Il fait bon, sur la Corse. L'été touche à sa fin.  
Pauline doit être sortie, à présent.  
Est-ce que je dois lui écrire ?  
Est-ce raisonnable de reprendre contact ?  
Dois-je rester terrée dans mes souvenirs ?  
Effacer de ma mémoire nos bisous échangés ?

Nous avions 14-15 ans. Que pouvait-elle savoir de l'amour, elle qui parlait des hommes comme d'une marchandise à utiliser et jeter.  
Pourquoi j'avais mal, quand elle disait ça ? Et pourquoi mon cœur se serre maintenant ?

Quand je pense que nous avions traité Lucie de « gouine. »

Un mouvement derrière moi, je sursaute.  
Youssef, les policiers, la maison de redressement, tout ça m'a rendu un peu parano.  
Je me retourne.  
C'est Lucie.

Je souris.

- Tu m'as retrouvée ?  
- Non, je voulais juste revenir ici. Ma mère m'a offert un chat, avant mon départ.  
- Tu lui as fait quoi, à celui là ?  
- Rien, il doit dormir là, je l'ai refusé. J'ai grandi, je crois.  
- Je vois que tu as viré ton cache-pot !  
- Oui… On me l'a volé… Là bas…  
- Oh. Et tu n'en veux plus ?  
- Je m'en passe. J'ai revu Paolo et Laetizia, tu sais.  
- Ils sont toujours ensemble ?  
- Tu savais que les parents de Pauline les avaient payés pour qu'ils s'occupent de nous ?  
- Je m'en doutais. Trop gentils pour être honnêtes, hein…  
- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Pauline ?

À l'évocation de ce nom, je me tourne à nouveau vers la mer, m'accoudant au parapet.  
Non. Je n'ai que mes souvenirs. Je revois son sourire quand elle évoquait Johnny Deep, son regard dur quand elle criait sur Lucie qui avait encore « suicidé » un chat…  
« Même si je dois faire la conne deux ans au MacDo, je la rembourserai ! »  
Alors, tout ce qui nous relie, Lucie, c'est Pauline ?

- Non, aucune nouvelle. De toi non plus jusqu'ici, je te signale.  
- J'ai écrit chez toi !  
- Ils se sont tous tirés Lucie, ils m'ont laissée seule en France. Je n'étais plus assez « pure » pour leur mariage arrangé.  
- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Je préfère me taire. Je n'ai plus envie de répondre aux éternelles piques de Lucie. Je soupire et secoue la tête.  
Je me demande comment est Pauline maintenant.  
La pluie tombe, d'un coup.

- Je t'invite chez moi, Lucie ?  
- Je veux bien. Mais je repars demain, je venais voir si Pauline était ici.  
- Elle n'est plus enfermée ?  
- Elle a été libérée et a disparu.

Disparu ?  
Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

- T'as du jambon ?  
- Euh… Non. Tu sais bien que…  
- Oh, je pensais que tu avais renié tes origines, et que tu en mangerais…  
- Je n'ai jamais essayé, l'habitude.  
- J'ai un sandwich au jambon, tu veux goûter ?

J'ai accepté. Je me suis toujours sentie tendue, en présence de Lucie.

_I can't remember when it was good  
Moments of happiness elude  
Maybe I just misunderstood_

Lucie est repartie depuis une semaine. Elle a dit ses quatre vérités à sa mère. Il faut dire qu'entendre de la bouche de ses parents qu'on était une « erreur », et que son père n'était pas son père, ça fait mal.  
Elle en a toujours souffert, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Je fais des ménages. Lucie avait raison, c'est de mère en fille dans ma famille…  
J'espère juste que ma fille, si un jour j'en ai une, n'ira pas dérober la carte bleue d'une de mes clientes, la laissant pour morte.

Je fais des ménages, et je finance des études, en cours du soir.  
Faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie…

Où sont nos promesses, hein Pauline ?

_All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flash backs intertwine  
Memories I will never find _

Cette silhouette m'évoque quelque chose, mais la neige… La lumière m'éblouit, je ne suis pas sûre de bien voir…  
Elle s'approche.

« Lilia ? »

Une voix claire, cristalline, qui a si peu changé en 4 ans.

« Pauline ? »

La fille en face de moi sourit.

- Tu ne m'as pas oubliée, alors.  
- Comment aurais-je pu ?

Tout me revient comme une tempête me soufflerait au visage.  
La course dans les rues de Bonifacio, nos fous rires sous la tente, les promesses, les câlins, les bisous, les caresses discrètes, les doutes, la peur, la fuite, la nuit, les policiers qui me sautent dessus pendant qu'elle fuyait, leurs mains sur mes cuisses nues quand ma jupe s'est retroussée, les cris aigus de Pauline, le policier venant nous chercher parce que Pauline faisait du chantage sur sa vie… « Si vous avancez, je saute ! »

- Tu étais passée où, Pauline ?  
- J'avais besoin d'être seule, et après je t'ai cherchée. J'ai revu Lucie, aussi. Elle m'a dit que Paolo et Laetizia venaient par ici.  
- Tu crois qu'elle est toujours aussi belle ?  
- Elle ne le sera jamais autant que toi…

_So I'll love whatever you become  
And forget the reckless things we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun_

Et ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est sérieux ?  
On a grandi, Pauline. Tu m'aimes vraiment, alors ?

Notre vie commence seulement maintenant, alors.

- Tu ne m'as pas crue, ce jour là, sur la falaise ?  
- On avait 15 ans Pauline, que sait-on de la vie à 15 ans ?  
- J'en savais assez, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Et mon avis sur toi n'a pas changé. Mais toi, tu m'aimes ?

_And I feel my world crumbling  
I feel my life crumbling  
I feel my soul crumbling away  
And falling away  
Falling away with you_

La question me surprend. Oui, je l'aime.  
« Oui. »  
Et tout le monde peut bien s'écrouler, jusqu'à la fin des temps on sera ensemble, Pauline, lèvres scellées, main dans la main, ne me lâche plus jamais…

fin

**Italiques :**_ Falling away with you_, chanson de Muse, fond sonore de la scène du film retranscrite comme première partie du texte. Un peu "la chanson" de Lilia et Pauline... :)


End file.
